Folie
by Euroz
Summary: Il a chuté. Il est tombé, amoureux. Il s'est brisé. Il est fou. Ils sont fou. Ils ont la poussière. Ils ont le sang. [C]
1. Prologue

Heya les haches en zombies !

 **Résumer :** Il a chuté. Il est tombé, amoureux. Il s'est brisé. Il est fou. Ils sont fou. Ils ont la poussière. Ils ont le sang.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Ce n'est pas joyeux. Et si cela peut sembler décousue... Ils sont complètement fous.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Le jeune homme fixait silencieusement le montre face à lui, dans son dos un panneau de contrôle indiquait son nom, son niveau de LV et deux choix : continuer, rest.

-Que sais-tu des âmes-sœur, Sans ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Pas grand-chose, gamin.

Un éclat de fureur passa dans le regard de l'humain.

-L'âme-sœur est la personne qui correspond totalement à chaque humain ou monstre. Les Hommes ont la chance de pouvoir la reconnaître quand ils la rencontrent, quand ils sont mentalement assez âgés. Malheureusement, la mienne est prise. Pour certains, ce n'est pas un problème, ils se contentent de ce qu'elle veut bien leur offrir. Sauf que je veux faire en sorte qu'il soit mien.

-Gamin…

-J'ai appuyé un nombre important de fois sur ce bouton. Rien que pour lui. J'ai essayé encore et encore de l'avoir en étant gentil. Mais _elle_ était toujours là. _Elle_ me le volait à chaque fois, _elle_ lui a même donné une fille ! Alors, je l'ai tué. Juste _elle_. Mais il n'était toujours pas mien. _Son_ ombre toujours entre lui et moi.

Il rit sans chaleur.

-J'ai grandi. Mon esprit était trop âgé pour mon corps d'enfant. J'ai passé des jours à me tordre de douleur là où je suis tombé. Je l'ai encore tué, elle, et tous les autres. Si je ne pouvais l'avoir, alors le monde devait disparaître. Mais je ne pouvais le tuer. J'ai essayé mais il me tuait même si je ne cherchais pas à le toucher. Alors… Rest. Encore. Et encore.

Il n'avait plus rien de l'enfant innocent qui était tombé la première fois.

-Et vous voilà ici, Sans. Tu sais qui il est.

-Hey… Gamin…

-On se reverra là-bas.

Il fit volte-face et appuya sur le bouton rest.

-Gamin !

Le décor sombra dans le noir et il sentit son âme être purifié puis renvoyé dans le passé.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

Cette fic très "joyeuse" est arrivée dans vos mains !

Quatre chapitres font suite à ce prologue.

A la prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	2. Chapter 1

Salut les coucous en suche !

 **Résumer :** Il a chuté. Il est tombé, amoureux. Il s'est brisé. Il est fou. Ils sont fou. Ils ont la poussière. Ils ont le sang.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Ce n'est _toujours pas_ joyeux. Et il y a pas mal de scénette charnelle violente. Ils sont consentant mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est doux.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Son souffle se coupa alors que son dos heurtait le sol. Ses cheveux roux tranchaient avec les pétales jaunes, formant comme une flaque sanglante. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur les murs et il se releva.

-C'est reparti.

Il passa dans la salle suivante.

-Howdy ! Je suis-

-Je _sais_ , Flowey.

-Encore ?

Il dirigea ses yeux sombres vers la fleur, le faisant frémir.

-Ne la tues pas, s'il te plaît.

-Pour cette fois, Asriel.

-Tu as retrouvé tes vêtements d'enfant, changea de sujet le monstre.

-Merci, grinça l'humain.

Il transforma son pantalon en un short très court, moulant, dévoilant ses jambes, et son pull rayé en un pull à col roulé sans manche moulant dos nu. Ses épaisses chaussures de marche étaient aussi échangées pour des beaucoup plus légères.

Il continua son chemin, esquivant Toriel qui cheminait jusqu'à son fils. Il avait fait ce chemin tellement de fois qu'il connaissait chaque monstre, chaque puzzle et leur solution. Il arriva devant l'entrée du jardin de la gardienne. Il hésita à récupérer son couteau mais il avança et jura en entendant la chèvre arrivée juste derrière lui.

-Oh ! Bonjour mon enfant.

Il la fusilla du regard pendant qu'elle faisait son discours… Il l'assomma et la traîna jusqu'à son lit.

-Tu as de la chance, _Tori_ , ton fils a prié pour ta vie.

Il alla ensuite directement dans le passage pour Snowdin. Ouvrir les portes fut un peu difficile mais il y arriva.

-Presque arrivé, souffla-t-il.

Il avança, s'arrêtant devant la branche au milieu du chemin, passa par-dessus et sourit en l'entendant se briser.

-Bonjour Sans.

-Gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes-

Il ne finit pas, venant de recevoir l'humain contre lui. Sa bouche contre ses dents, ses bras passaient autour de ses épaules, son corps pressé contre ses côtes. Il se frotta contre lui, ses mains si blanches s'infiltrant sous ses vêtements, caressant ses os. Le squelette gémit, laissant accès à sa langue bleue, il sentait sa magie faire naître son membre dans son short.

-Gamin, haleta-t-il en arrachant sa bouche à celle du plus jeune.

-Possède-moi. Souille-moi.

Il colla sa propre virilité à celle magique du monstre. Ses os se posèrent sur le dos nu de l'humain, sur cette peau vierge de toute marque, pure, au contraire de son âme rouge sang.

-Marque-moi…

Il les téléporta dans sa chambre et le jeta sur le lit, le couvrant de son corps. Les chaussures tombèrent au sol avant que le monstre n'arrachât le tissu qui couvrait l'humain. Ses propres vêtements furent jetés au sol, intact. Il dominait le jeune homme, ses yeux uniquement illuminé d'une faible lueur bleue sombre.

-Sans…

Il s'attaqua à son corps, mordant, griffant, laissant des bleus sur la toile vierge de sa peau. Il gémissait de plaisir malgré la douleur, l'invitant à aller toujours plus loin. Le monstre le prépara à peine, étirant rapidement son anneau vierge, niché entre ses globes de chair. Un cri lui échappa quand l'épée rentra dans son fourreau, mêlant douleur et plaisir.

-Sans !

Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux et il mordit ses joues quand elles coulèrent.

-Plus…

Ses mains étaient crochetées à ses hanches, ses doigts pénétrant sa peau, son bassin allait et venait vivement en lui, ses dents se plantaient dans son cou et ses épaules.

Il jouit violemment, ses ongles raclant contre les omoplates du monstre, la tête renversée en arrière.

Il reprit son aventure, Sans à ses côtés, l'empêchant de soigner ses blessures mais restaurant ses PV. Il avançait lentement, succombant souvent au petit squelette, son corps devant la toile du monstre : du bleu pour les traces de mains, du rouge pour les griffures et morsures, du violet pour les suçons.

Son chemin fut pacifique, donnant accès à la surface. Les monstres descendirent du Mont mais au sommet, Sans marqua plus violent encore son amant, faisant couler le sang sur sa peau pâle et marqué par l'œuvre du squelette. Le monstre avait lié son âme à celle de l'humain, la teintant de rouge, obtenant une part de détermination mais aussi de la folie grandissante de celui-ci.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

Ce n'est que le début.

La poussière et le sang vont arrivé rapidement.

A la prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	3. Chapter 2

Heya les squelettes !

 **Résumer :** Il a chuté. Il est tombé, amoureux. Il s'est brisé. Il est fou. Ils sont fou. Ils ont la poussière. Ils ont le sang.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Et l'ascension continue.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

La vie paisible de la surface agaça le duo. Le roux agrippa le monstre alors qu'il appuyait de nouveau sur le bouton reset. Ils atterrirent à deux dans les boutons d'or, pour la première fois dans leur tenue de départ. Le squelette souilla l'humain dans ce tapis de fleur, les colorant du rouge de son sang.

Flowey fut surprit en le voyant accompagné. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit avant de recevoir et d'être transpercer par un os teinté de détermination.

-Juste lui, claqua Sans.

Il se cacha quand Toriel arriva et il eut le désir de la détruire face à son comportement maternel envers le roux, le plaignant de ses blessures.

A la sortie du domaine de Toriel, le squelette lui laissa un peu d'avance et marcha volontairement sur la branche qui coupait le chemin. Le roux sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

-Sans ?

-Elle t'a soigné ? Gronda-t-il.

-Non.

Il le plaqua sur le sol enneigé, lui arracha son bas et le pénétra. Il déchira son haut et planta ses dents dans sa chair blanche, toujours marqué par le monstre.

-Ah…

Il jouit rapidement, le membre du squelette profondément enfouit en lui.

-Tu n'as pas menti. Et tu as une nouvelle marque.

-Les tiennes, toujours.

Il répara ses vêtements et les renfila, sans prêté attention à ce qui coulait entre ses cuisses.

-Allons-y.

Tuer Asriel les empêcha d'avoir la fin, n'ayant plus qu'Asgore. Alors, ils recommencèrent encore. Et encore. La folie naissante du roux engendrant celle du squelette.

Ils avaient commencé par tuer Toriel, juste elle. Puis Undyne. Et Alphys, avant qu'elle ne fuie. Mettaton fut réduit en morceau. Monster Kid jeter dans la lave. Chaque monstre mort était une nouvelle série de marque sur le corps de l'humain.

Papyrus était toujours épargné jusqu'au jour où la folie prit le pas sur l'amour. Le grand squelette tomba en poussière sous les rires du jeune homme. Rires qui se transformèrent quand Sans le plaqua dans la neige et la poussière, y mêlant son sang, issu de leur ébat.

Affronter les monstres ne fut bientôt plus assez. Ils étaient si _faibles_. Leur niveau de LV n'était plus remis à zéro lors des resets. La détermination avait laissé place à la folie, le rouge de leur âme au noir.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

A la prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	4. Chapter 3

Salut les plumes de fée !

 **Résumer :** Il a chuté. Il est tombé, amoureux. Il s'est brisé. Il est fou. Ils sont fou. Ils ont la poussière. Ils ont le sang.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne me fais de tune avec, le jeu appartient à Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** De la poussière, du sang et un peu de galipettes.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Ils avaient repris une route pacifique. Uniquement pour la surface. Mais le goût de la poussière les avait titillés tout du long.

Dès la surface atteinte, ils mirent leur plan à exécution. Asgore trébucha dans le ravin, Toriel, Undyne et Papyrus se précipitèrent vers lui. Laissant Alphys et Mettaton en arrière. Le roux en avait après la scientifique et l'attaqua.

-Q- Quoi ?

Le sourire de l'humain était effrayant.

-Alphys ! Cria le robot.

-Hey. Tu n'as pas oublié quelqu'un, boîte de conserve ?

-Sans ?

Il planta un os dans la gelée qui protégeait son âme, l'atteignant sans difficulté apparente.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la star.

-Vous êtes si faible…

Mettaton cracha un liquide de la même couleur que son âme.

-Tellement faible, fit le roux.

-Al… Alphys…

-Poussière, _darling_! Fit joyeusement l'humain.

Sans rit doucement à cela.

-Il est temps de l'achever.

-A toi l'honneur, gamin.

Il saisit l'os, toujours planté dans l'âme d'un rose violet, et l'enfonça plus profondément, transperçant le cœur, puis tourna, agrandissant le trou.

-Magnifique, commenta le squelette.

Le roux récolta un peu du liquide qui avait coulé sur le corps du robot et le goûta avec curiosité.

-Bien loin de ton goût, fit-il avec une grimace.

Le squelette l'embrassa en achevant le monstre.

Ils coururent pour rejoindre les autres, un faux air paniqué sur le visage.

-Sans ? Humain ? Où sont Alphys et Mettaton ?

-Attaqués…

-Sont tombés sur un os.

-Sans !

-Ils sont morts ! pleura le roux.

Son talent d'acteur était merveilleux.

-Mort ? hoqueta Toriel.

Il acquiesça, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Les monstres s'installèrent dans le village au pied du Mont qui les avait retenus prisonnier. Les Hommes n'étaient pas des plus heureux mais ils n'avaient besoin de rien faire pour que cette population baisse.

Papyrus était suspicieux, résultat de toutes les folles timelines. Il attendait son frère et le jeune homme à la maison.

-Sans, humain, commença-t-il quand ils entrèrent. Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Faire quoi, Paps ? demanda le plus petit.

-Pourquoi vous les tuer !

-Mais nous ne ferions jamais une chose pareille !

-Vous êtes toujours sur les lieux avant qu'on ne trouve le tas de poussière ! Vous en avez même incrusté sur vos vêtements…

-La surface n'a pas de poussière que celle des monstres ! claqua l'humain.

La sentinelle frémit. Il savait très bien qu'ils mentaient, ils ne le faisaient que pour les apparences.

-Ta place est encore loin, ronronna le roux, ne nous fait pas chambouler notre programme.

Le squelette eut un mouvement de recul, qui fut coupé par les os bleus de son frère.

-Rien de ce que tu feras changera quoi que ce soit, fit celui-ci.

* * *

Le duo baisait dans la poussière, colorant leur corps d'une teinte grise. Le roux frissonnait sous les coups de buttoirs de son amant.

-Sans…

Ce dernier planta ses dents dans la peau tendre de son cou, faisant s'arquer le jeune homme.

-Il est temps de changer de couleur, grogna-t-il avant de se répandre au plus profond de l'humain.

Ils étaient entrés dans la maison d'un jeune couple ayant une petite fille de quelques mois. L'enfant dormait dans sa chambre pendant que ses parents étaient tués dans le salon, leur sang éclaboussant le duo. Le liquide vital maculait le sol et les corps, excitant le monstre et son amant. Le premier sauta sur le second pour profiter de son corps, sous les yeux du couple agonisant.

-C'est merveilleux, fit le roux le ventre et les cuisses marqués de semence.

L'enfant se mit à pleurer et l'humain quitta le sol pour aller la chercher.

-Ne faites pas de mal à mon bébé ! Supplia la mère encore en vie.

-Regarde comme elle est mignonne ! fit le roux en la montrant au squelette, ignorant la femme.

-C'est un bébé, gamin.

-Je peux la garder ?

-S'il vous plaît… pleura la mère.

-Tant qu'elle ne nous gêne pas.

-Merci Sans !

Il l'embrassa et regarda avec émerveillement la petite fille.

-Mon bébé…

-Achève-la, ordonna le monstre.

-Dis au revoir à maman, gloussa le roux au bébé avant de trancher la gorge de la femme.

Le couple multiplia le nombre de meurtre, laissant une trace sanglante sur leur chemin. Le village d'Ebott n'était plus que sang. Ils étaient presque aussi faibles que les monstres. Ils oublièrent l'enfant, qui avait été nourri à l'alcool pendant les semaines où elle avait été avec eux. La petite connut une mort plus douloureuse que son village : oubliée dans sa couche sale, nourrit de vins, whisky et vodka, affamée.

Arrivant dans la ville voisine, ils reprirent leurs forfaits. Ils n'avaient pas pris le risque de se montrer. Ils étaient le duo fantôme qui tuait et baisait dans le sang frais de leurs victimes.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

Joyeux, n'est-ce pas ?

A la prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	5. Chapter 4

Salut les plumes de fée !

 **Résumer :** Il a chuté. Il est tombé, amoureux. Il s'est brisé. Il est fou. Ils sont fou. Ils ont la poussière. Ils ont le sang.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne me fais de tune avec, le jeu appartient à Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** La justice débarque, ou ce n'est qu'une mise en scène ?

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Ils avaient recommencé, retournant à la surface, n'ayant plus attrait à tuer les monstres. Ils ne s'attaquaient plus aux villageois du Mont Ebott, trop faible. Ils rejoignaient les grandes villes, les bases militaires, les prisons. Là où il y avait des âmes fortes.

Ils avaient fait un certain nombre de resets quand ils étaient acculés mais cela les excitait encore plus. Le squelette les téléportait maintenant hors de porter des forces armées humaines et leurs corps s'unissaient violemment dans l'une de leur planque. Ils changeaient ensuite d'endroit, recommençant leur sillage sanglant.

Le roux avait pris des caractéristiques des monstres, dû au lien avec Sans, la dose de magie qu'il recevait tous les jours et celle qu'il avait reçu lors de la mise à mort des monstres.

Il se sentait devenir poussière quand ses PV étaient trop bas. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, il l'avait trop causé, côtoyé pour ça. Tant qu'il était à Sans et qu'il était sien.

* * *

Ils retournaient parfois au pied du Mont Ebott, revoir les monstres qui survivaient maintenant par leur manque d'intérêt. Toriel essayait toujours de soigner le roux mais il avait appris à rejeter ses soins. La chèvre avait fini par abandonné, les regardant tristement. Papyrus avait perdu son innocence face aux carnages que faisait son frère, il avait des discrets mouvements de recul à chaque fois que le duo utilisait la magie. Seul Grillby n'avait pas changé d'attitude, tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de ravages dans son bar et qu'ils payaient… L'ardoise de Sans était vierge depuis longtemps, à la nostalgie de l'élémentaire.

* * *

Ils contemplaient la zone avec satisfaction, rouge de sang et de flamme. L'odeur de chair brûlée ne gênait pas le couple. L'humain lécha le sang sur la pommette du squelette et eut une moue dégoûtée.

-Amer, commenta-t-il.

Sans embrassa le roux, le sang qui maculait son visage faisait écho à la couleur sanglante de ses cheveux. Un cri coupa leur baiser.

-Des survivants ?

-Agonisants, contra le monstre.

L'humain rit quand le silence fut brisé par les alarmes de la police, des pompiers et ambulances.

-Allons-y, ordonna le plus vieux.

Ils disparurent sans un bruit, laissant le village à feu et à sang, sans la moindre vie.

Le couple était dans un café sous le regard suspicieux du barman : le plus petit ne montrait pas la moindre parcelle de peau et lui avait commandé une bouteille de ketchup.

-Amour, ce n'est pas commun, ici.

L'autre, outre ses nombreuses traces d'un amour passionné, lui faisait froid dans le dos avec ses cheveux semblables à un feu ou une cascade de sang, et ses yeux noirs… Il tranchait avec sa commande qui donnerait le diabète à n'importe qui tant il y avait de sucre.

-Tu n'es pas mieux, gamin.

La télévision, qui jusque-là passait un épisode random d'une série, passa à un flash-info en direct.

-Le duo sanglant a encore frappé ! Fit la journaliste.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres du roux.

-Le village X à 15 kilomètres de la ville Y a été totalement incendié, après que ses habitants aient été tué.

L'humain attrapa la main du squelette, son œil brillant de bleu.

-Si l'incendie est une nouvelle donnée dans leur mode opératoire, le massacre de toute la population présente est leur signature… Si vous avez la moindre information-

L'appareil se tut brusquement, traverser par un os visiblement apparu de nul part.

-C'est horrible ! Entendirent-ils murmurer. Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient pas encore été attrapé ?

Le sourire amusé se transforma en un autre, féroce.

-Comme cela, murmura le jeune homme.

Le couteau avec lequel il jouait traversa la salle et se planta dans la tranchée d'une femme au bar, la faisant s'effondrer sur le comptoir.

-On vient de finir, gamin.

Malgré ses plaintes, il immobilisa tout le bar avec ses os bleus. L'hécatombe commença, sous les rires du roux.

* * *

Ils courraient dans la forêt, poursuivit par la police et l'armée, les cris des hommes couvrant les rires de l'humain.

-Vous ne nous aurez pas ! hurla-t-il.

Leur course les mena aux bords d'une falaise abrupte, se finissant sur de nombreux rochers, taillés en pointe, mortel pour n'importe qui.

-Téléportation ?

-Pas assez de magie pour nous échapper.

-C'est fini, alors ?

Le bouton reset avait fini par se briser, ne laissant que continuer.

-J'en ai bien peur, gamin.

Le roux s'enroula autour de Sans, sa bouche contre ses dents.

-C'est dommage, il y a encore tellement de sang à faire couler ! déplora l'humain.

-Ils le font très bien seul.

-Avec beaucoup moins de beauté, Sans !

L'armée arriva à leur hauteur, leurs armes pointées sur eux.

-Rendez-vous ! hurla le chef.

Le roux éclata de rire, faisant frissonner les hommes. S'ils n'étaient pas couverts de sang, ils auraient pu passer pour un couple d'amoureux normal.

-Vous êtes fait !

Le sourire du couple était dérangeant, comme pour un dernier coup d'éclat.

-Tirez ! ordonna-t-on.

Les balles furent stoppées par le bouclier rouge du jeune homme qui éclata d'autant plus de rire.

-Vous ne nous aurez pas ! chantonna-t-il.

-Vous êtes encerclé ! répliqua-t-on.

Son hilarité redoubla.

-Quand tu veux, gamin.

Il embrassa de nouveau le squelette, un sourire presque triste aux lèvres.

-On se retrouve en Enfer ?

-Bien évidement, gamin.

Les soldats n'étaient pas sûrs de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais c'était mauvais.

-A trois ?

-A trois.

-Tirez ! ordonna une nouvelle fois le chef.

Les tirs s'abattirent encore contre le bouclier. Il jura.

-Un, compta le monstre.

-Chef, ça n'a aucun impact !

-J'ai remarqué, recru !

Le couple avait reculé d'un pas, toujours enlacé.

-Encore ! claqua la voix.

-Mais chef...

-De suite !

-Oui chef !

Les armes crachèrent leurs projectiles.

-Deux, ajouta l'humain.

Ils reculaient encore, toujours plus proche du vide.

-Ils vont se suicider ? demanda la recru.

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Lâches ! leur hurla le jeune soldat.

Un gloussement lui répondit.

-Ils s'en fichent.

-Chef ?

-Derniers tirs !

Une slave de tir retendit.

-Trois ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Et ils se laissèrent tombés dans le vide.

Accroché aux os de son amant, le roux souriait paisiblement. Le choc avec les rochers lui coupa le souffle. Il sourit plus largement en sentant ses PV baissés dangereusement puis atteindre le zéro. Alors que son corps se faisait poussière, il voyait celui de Sans faire de même. Avant de disparaître, ses lèvres formèrent trois mots :

-Je t'aime.

Il ne sut jamais si le squelette l'avait compris sous le bruit des vagues.

Le chef s'approcha du bord et porta son regard vers les roches en bas. Il n'y avait que leurs vêtements.

-Les monstres tombent bien en poussière à leur mort ? demanda l'homme.

-Oui, confirma Undyne.

-Alors, ils sont morts.

Il désigna le bas où aucune trace de corps subsister.

-C'est la fin…

Une larme coula sur le visage du monstre. Malgré leurs actes, ils étaient des leurs.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

Si facile ? Pas si sûr... Un épilogue dans les jours suivants !

A la prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	6. Epilogue

Salut les plumes de fée !

 **Résumer :** Il a chuté. Il est tombé, amoureux. Il s'est brisé. Il est fou. Ils sont fou. Ils ont la poussière. Ils ont le sang.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne me fais de tune avec, le jeu appartient à Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Qui a dit que les morts n'avaient plus d'impacts sur les vivants ?

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid, il n'y avait personne, juste le silence. C'était ce qu'il semblait au premier abord. Mais un être était là, perdu et effacé de son univers. Un autre, qui avait atterrit là après que son âme ait fusionné avec celle d'un monstre et qu'il soit mort.

Un duo apparut lentement, deux âmes quasiment identiques. Deux silhouettes enlacées jusque dans la mort. Un monstre, un squelette, son âme bleue, presque noire, en forme de cœur inversé pulsait très lentement. Un humain, un jeune homme, son âme d'un rouge qui n'était plus que noire battait au même rythme, à la pulsation près. Âme-sœur.

Ils se « réveillèrent » en même temps, les yeux dans les yeux. Le roux sourit et enlaça le squelette sans faire attention à leur aspect immatériel.

-On n'est pas mort ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si, gamin.

-On est où alors ?

-Nul part. Bienvenue dans le _Void._

-Et il y a quelque chose ?

-A part ceux qui ont le malheur d'arrivé ici ? Rien. Mais ne compte pas les voir, le _Void_ est immense.

-Quelque chose à faire ?

-Rien. Normalement.

Il montra silencieusement les petites failles qui donnaient sur le monde qu'ils venaient de quitter.

-Intéressant…

Le jeune homme sourit.

-Et pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

-Car nous ne méritons même pas l'Enfer.

L'humain éclata de rire.

-Ici pour toujours, toi et moi, gamin.

-Ils ont cru être débarrasser de nous…

Leurs rires résonnèrent dans tous le _Void_ , faisant frissonner les vivants sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

Et c'est fini pour cette fic !

J'ai deux, trois questions pour vous :

1\. J'ai plusieurs fics sur le feu : une OC/Grillby et/ou Sans à la surface (donc, Frisk existe), c'est parti pour être assez joyeux, pas aussi trash que celle-ci ; une fic OC (membre de la mafia)/Sans avec de la violence pas-trop-décrite, de la drogue et autre (ce n'est pas dans Mafiatale) ; et une fic assez courte assez particulière... Cependant, l'été arrive, je vais très probablement tombé dans un manque de motivation qui va réduire, voir annuler, les publis...

Allez voir sur mon profil, c'est plus clair !

2\. J'ai dans l'idée de ne pas laisser mes fics à l'écrit et donc de les lire pour les postés sur YT... Mais je ne suis pas du tout sûr, vous en penser quoi ?

A la prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


End file.
